Better Than Revenge
by ilikeglitterandwriting
Summary: "She took him faster than you could say sabotage." Quinn Fabray wants Finn back, but there's this annoying brunette in her way.


**Hello all! :3 First Glee fiction, exciting! Anyway, it's a Fuinnchel fic.**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: Me own nada.**

* * *

><p>"Alright then," Mr. Schuester began as Santana sat down after singing an amazing rendition of Losing Grip by Avril Lavigne, "Quinn, you're next."<p>

Quinn Fabray, got off her seat and walked onto the floor, shooting a quick look at Finn and Rachel who sat together, holding hands almost as if she was about to dedicate the song to them.

_The story starts when it was hot and it was summer and,_

_I had it all I had him right there where I wanted and,_

_She came along got him alone and let's hear the applause,_

_She took him faster than you could say sabotage._

Her eyes seemed to stare at Finn and Rachel, which went unnoticed by the brunette as she was probably rambling off things they could do over summer break together that they'd have to schedule in on their kitten calendars. Quinn rolled her eyes, and began to focus and get more and more into the song.

_I never saw it coming; I wouldn't have suspected it,_

_I underestimated just who I was dealing with,_

_She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum,_

_She underestimated just who she was stealing from._

Quinn seemed to be looking Finn right in the eye, and Finn could see all her emotions pour out; love, hate, jealousy, revenge, sadness and even happiness. He stopped staring at Quinn once Rachel had kissed his cheek, he turned to smile at her and bit his lip.

It made her sick to look at the two, they were so cute. **God, how could Finn fucking stand her and her annoying as fuck voice?** She thought, getting ready for the chorus.

_She's not a saint and she's not what you think,_

_She's an actress, whoa._

_She's better known for the things that she does on the mattress, whoa ohh._

_Soon she's gonna find stealing other peoples toys on the playground won't make you many friends._

_She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind._

_There is nothing I do better than revenge._

She was staring directly at Rachel throughout the chorus, wishing the brunette would see that the song was about her, but no. Rachel was too busy talking and whispering to Finn throughout the whole damned performance.

_She looks at life like it's a party and she's on the list,_

_She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it,_

_I think her ever present __**smile **__is a little troubling._

_She thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things._

She mentally cursed Rachel's two dads and possibly Shelby. Why did they have to give Rachel such a name? What rhymed with Rachel anyway? Failchel? But that sounded ridiculously like _Finchel, _too much for Quinn's liking. Rachel could rhyme with… she didn't know, but she'd think of that later.

_But, sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know,_

_Or pushing people down to get to where you wanna go,_

_They wouldn't teach you that in prep school so it's up to me,_

_But no amount of __**reindeer jumpers **__gives you dignity._

Quinn smirked, the reindeer jumper line had caught Rachel's attention and a now shocked look played on the girl's face, appalled almost. She then turned her attention to the rest of the group. Brittany was dancing in her chair, and was pulled down by Quinn to dance with her; she also pulled Santana down to dance, too. She broke into the chorus, her words seeming more genuine with each line.

_She's not a saint and she's not what you think,_

_She's an actress, whoa._

_She's better known for the things that she does on the mattress, whoa ohh._

_Soon she's gonna find stealing other peoples toys on the playground won't make you many friends._

_She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind._

_There is nothing I do better than revenge._

_I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at honey,_

_You might have him but haven't you heard?_

_I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at honey,_

_You might have him but I always get the last word._

She let loose and began to dance with Brittany and Santana, her focus never strayed from the two lovebirds sitting happily in their seats, side by side, hand in hand.

_She's not a saint, and she's not what you think,_

_She's an actress, whoa._

_And she's better known for the things that she does on the mattress, whoa. _

_Soon she's gonna find stealing other peoples toys on the playground won't make you many friends._

_She should keep in mind; she should keep in mind,_

_There is nothing I do better than revenge._

The group, minus Finn and Rachel seemed to love every minute of the performance, so much so that some of them were dancing in their chairs as Quinn sang not-so-indirectly to Finn and Rachel.

_Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?_

'_Cause I don't think you do, oh._

_Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?_

_I don't think you do, I don't think you do._

_C'mon let's hear the applause, c'mon show me how much better you are._

_See you deserve some applause, 'cause you're so much better_

He had said this to her, and she knew once she sang it, he'd remember. He'd remember her crying, him shouting, the two yelling. It ended with him saying; "I'm much better without you and with Rachel." The words word still echo in her mind at night – foolishly and childishly she would wish it hadn't gone like that.

_She took him faster than you could say sabotage._

It was true; there was nothing Quinn Fabray did better than revenge.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So chapter one done..**

**What's that I hear you say! CHAPTER ONE? :O**

**Why yes good reader, this infact is chapter fiction!**

**Anyway, R&R? :) - V.**


End file.
